Infatuation
by Azure Anguish
Summary: Femslash. Be warned. Chapter Three up after long delay. Hogwarts is having a Talent Show and Ginny decides to enter. Hermione is avoiding her. All is wrong in the world.
1. Loving Her

Authors Note: If the characters seem a little... out of character that would be because they're based more on real life people than the actual people from the book. I guess I'll try to keep them in line. Oh. Yes... I almost forgot the standard... These characters are not mine. Yadda yadda yadda. Enjoy.  
  
Caution: Contains lesbian themes. Then again... If you didn't figure that  
out... I just told you?  
My First Hermione/Ginny Fic.  
For All You Dirty Minds Out There... They Aren't Doing Anything Sick.  
  
Infatuation  
  
Smooth skin passed under my fingertips and I was unable to suppress the smile that instantly fought to appear on my lips. Every time I touched her, a small noise was omitted. I assumed it was in pleasure because she still hadn't told me to stop... Surprisingly. My fingers "accidentally" brush those magical spots along her sides, just above her hips and I smile again as the muscles in her body tense. At the moment my fingers drift over the same spot, her muscles shudder, all the tension draining out once more as she grabs both of my hands.  
  
"Trying to give me an orgasm?" It was a joke, I knew it, but the comment still made sparks of desire course along my body.  
  
"You know it." My oh-so-witty reply. Another joke... Or so she seems to think, because she instantly lets go of my hands and places then under the pillow supporting her head once more. I continue my previous motions, rubbing my hands over the exposed skin of her lower back, stopping once I reach either the top of her pants or the bottom of her shirt. Yes. Shirt. Pants. She's not naked, despite my many wishes... And there have been a lot of them. Trust Me.  
  
But God forbid she even removes her shirt around me. Since my 'dirty' little secret came out last year, I don't blame her. I'm still slightly peeved at Ron for telling the entire population of Hogwarts. It was just a tad bit embarrassing. What on Earth are you talking about, Ginny? You maybe be asking... Well, the truth is, the youngest of the Weasly family is bisexual. Fred and George said they knew all along... I'm not sure if it's true or if they're just trying to act smart. Either way, apparently they could "just tell". My mother took it better than I would have expected, as did my father. Both simply told me if I was happy, then so were they. I think Ron is the only one who changed upon hearing the news.  
  
He's the only one who treated me differently. Even Hermione didn't react all too much, finding it perfectly logical seeing as how I've been brought up around so many males. But Ron... He flew off the handle... Especially when he started dating Hermione. I was accused of all sorts of things, mainly about having a secret crush on Hermione. He told me he felt like I was another guy and that he needed to compete with me for her. I laughed in his face and called him an idiot... So what if it was true... So what if I did have slightly more than friendly feelings for her... He didn't need to know that.  
  
I figured, with time, I'd be able to make the stupid little obsession vanish. And then we started to become better friends... and those hopes vanished like they'd never even been there. If I hadn't been infatuated before I knew her... I was now. The eyes, the lips, the hair. Everything about her made me get that stupid happy tingly feeling all over. Damn her. I use to curse her name every time it entered my mind... No wonder my language is always so bad now a day.  
  
They went out over the summer and everyday was just one of those days. You know... One of those days that makes you want to scream and cry and pull every single hair on your head out. I had the pleasure of sleeping in the same room as her at night, and the horror of watching them flirt all day long. I took to hanging out with Harry, my personal little savior. I'd gotten over my little crush on him ages ago... and I'm pretty sure that eased a lot of the tension. He was just happy to have someone who wasn't intimidated by the "Boy Who Lived". I was just happy to have someone to take my mind off of her. Which was interesting... because it never lasted more than a moment. Always my thoughts wandered back to her and as the summer wore on and they became closer... My life became a living hell. Harry understood something was wrong, but I don't think he ever knew what was wrong.  
  
I started skipping meals, unable to watch them holding hands and whispering into each others ears. My weight, which wasn't much to begin with, dropped to the point my ribs were visible even when I didn't suck my stomach in. Stress is a great diet folks. I refused to go swimming after a while, fearing someone might notice my little "condition". Wrong or not, Harry stood by me and my decisions, even helped a few times when I was backed into a corner. When my excuse of "I don't feel well." didn't fly, he'd bail me out with talk of practice. I was going to be Keeper this year... seeing how Oliver had graduated the previous year.  
  
My sleeping habits suffered as well and there'd often be nights I'd sit up on my window ledge, legs daggling over the side as I stared up at the stars, wishing on every single one that the summer would somehow move quicker. Not that it did. Something else happened though... I walked into my room, smiling for a reason I won't even bother to remember anymore, and there on my floor, were Ron and Hermione, both trying to swallow the others head.  
  
I made no sound as I backed out of the room, slipped down the wall and cried. That's how Percy found me, curled up as tightly as I could manage, bawling my eyes out. He picked me up without a word and took me to his room. I was set on the neatly made bed and held for an hour straight. He never said a word and I couldn't bring myself to explain, but he knew and his words will forever ring inside the confines of my screwed up little mind "It sucks... Doesn't it?" I remember nodding against his chest, another miserable sob escaping my lips. By the time supper rolled around, he was still holding me. We both skipped dinner that night, content to wallow in self pity, happy that there was someone to share it with. I found out later my brother is gay... In love with, yep, the star Quidditch player... Oliver Wood.  
  
One week before we left for Hogwarts, Ron broke her heart, and I hated him for it. I don't think he ever had a real reason for it. It was just like, boom, you're dumped. She cried. Not in front of anyone... but I know she cried. From then on, we became the best of friends. She tells me anything now... Almost.  
  
I flip her onto her back in one deft movement, much to the surprise of her. She's now laying in my lap, her stomach exposed.  
  
"What the..." She begins, and is instantly cut off by none other than me.  
  
"Ah shut up. Looking for ticklish spots." Her eyes flash and for a moment, a think she'll pull away, but I'm proven wrong when she just shifts a bit to get comfortable and closes her eyes. Her skin is warm and smooth, like I figured it would be. She tenses again as my fingertips slide over a certain spot, so, being the very evil child I am, I do it again. The muscles beneath my fingers go into small spasms and Hermione smiles slightly.  
  
"That feels so weird." I return the smile, even if she can't see it, and slowly explore the rest of her body. The slight little shivers that course through her body as I brush the skin just beneath her breasts doesn't go unnoticed, and yet again a surge of hope is shoved down my throat so suddenly I want to gag. Damn you Ginny... you and your false hopes and dreams.  
  
"You okay?" I ask after a while, hoping she won't get annoyed. It's the 20th time I've asked her tonight. I really really do not want to make her uncomfortable. Guess I don't have to worry about that... Her rhythmic breathing and lack of a response are all the answer I need. She's asleep. With slow movements I slide out from under her and wrap my arms around her. She wakes up. Dun dun dun.  
  
"Hmm...?" God damn she is cute. Her blinking brown eyes look at me, asking every question she's too lazy to voice at the moment.  
  
"Go back to sleep, love." Apparently she didn't catch the last part, 'cause as I chomp down on my tongue, she floats blissfully off to dream world.  
  
Another Note: Let me know if I spelt something wrong or whatever. It would be helpful. 


	2. The Rum Effect

Authors Note: Thank you's go out to PhoenixJay27 and xDireWolfx for the spelling corrections. I'd also like to give a great big thanks to deadnun and Leather-Winged-Angel for the great comments. You all made my day. ^_^  
  
Infatuation  
  
Chapter 2: The Rum Effect  
  
I pressed myself flat against the wall, trying my best to simply fade into the shadows. The echoing voices of two random Slytherin slowly faded as they continued down the hall. I clutched the pure black bottle to my chest and edged around the corner, checking to make sure the hall was, in fact, empty.  
  
Smiling slightly, I darted down the hall and sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the various calls of pictures as I go. The oh so familiar picture greeted me once again.  
  
"Password." The picture droned, and for a second I found myself wondering who enchanted the Fat Lady and how long she'd been here. After a mumbled word and a quick, nervous glance behind me, the picture swung to let me by. I scrambled into the common room, shooting passed the rest of the Gryffindor students and straight to a heavy looking wooden door. Raising a hand, I rapped on the door quickly and quietly, again glancing around as I shifted the bottle in my grip. The moment Hermione opened the door, I slipped passed her and bounded onto the bed.  
  
"Shut the door!" I yelped quickly, holding the bottle protectively. Hermione, confused as hell, shut the door behind her and eyed the bottle in my hands.  
  
"What 'ave you got this time, Gin?" With an impish smile, I twist off the cap and take a sip. A liquid invasion of strawberries instantly flooded my mouth, causing me to just smile again.  
  
"Strambonia." I finally replied before taking another sip. I watched in high amusement as Hermiones eyes grew large.  
  
"Where... Who... B... But..." Her words, as stammered as they were, just sounded like music. I smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time and held out the bottle.  
  
"Try some?" She looked at me uncertainly and I could almost see the good angel and bad angel appearing on her shoulders. After what seemed like hours, Hermione did the very last thing I would've expected. She took the bottle from my hand and raised it to those absolutely perfect, kissable lips.  
  
I shook my head violently as she continued to draw big gulps from the bottle. I was mentally kicking myself. 'Moron. Don't think about her lips. They happen to be great lips but you really don't need to think about them now do you.' My train of thought continued along those lines even as my eyes trailed down along her neck and further... All the way to her feet and back.  
  
She pulled the bottle from her lips, gasping quietly for breath. I went to grab the bottle by was only met with a playful growl and the low snarled word "Mine." What I wouldn't give for her to say that about me.  
  
I raised my hands in an act of defeat, silently deciding to let her drink as much as she wanted. I'd take care of her. I always would. She smiled at me and plopped down on the bed, using the many pillows to lean back on.  
  
"This tastes... Really good." Hermione said and I instantly noticed the usually flawless words were slurred. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh my god... You're drunk." I said it and then laughed a bit more afterwards. This was funny. Hermione, the Prefect, was getting drunk. 'It'd be easy to take advantage...' The little voice in my head rang and I instantly shoved it away, disgusted with myself for thinking anything of the sort.  
  
She giggled... Yeah. GIGGLED... and nodded a bit, chirping out a cheery "Maybe!" With another laugh I shook my head and watched as she took another gulp of the contents of the bottle.  
  
A Bit Later  
  
I stood and waited until the room stopped spinning. I turned and looked at Hermione with a grin.  
  
"I'm gonna get you some water.." The tears that instantly sprung up in her eyes both shocked and surprised me. She blinked and two crystal drops fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't leave me..." She said softly, more tears falling. Drunk as I was, I wasn't about to deny the woman I loved anything at all. I stumbled back to the bed and lowered myself to sit beside her. After I managed to ease the bottle from her hands, I flashed a smile... One I could only hope would comfort her.  
  
"Hey... I'd never leave you... But if I don't go get you a glass of water... The hangover you have tomorrow is going to be killer." Hermione gulped and looked down at her hands, which were resting on top of her folded legs. I saw a few tears fall from her eyes and splash over her intertwined fingers.  
  
"How about this? Uhm... You can come with me!" I said softly, I would've said anything to make those tears stop. Her head tilted back up and her eyes once again met mine. The smile that had replaced the frown lifted me to new heights.  
  
I'll say this now... God I have some really stupid ideas. But to make a long story short... We went down to the kitchen and back without getting caught. Though I'm sure that most of Gryffindor knew Hermione was drunk, none of them said a word. Which I'm thankful for.  
  
I gently laid her back against her pillows and sighed, moving a few strands of hair behind her ear. She'd collapsed just as we were rounding the last flight of stairs to her room. Good thing she's light. I set her empty trash can beside the bed and smiled fondly, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. Turning to go, I almost let out a scream as a surprisingly strong hand gripped my arm, halting my exit.  
  
"Please don't go..." She murmured. I slowly pried her fingers from my arm and nodded, climbing into the bed beside her. At the same moment, she lunged towards the edge of her bed and I barely had enough time to pull her hair away from her face before she suddenly brought up the contents of her stomach.  
  
I leaned over to look into the trash can and wrinkled up my nose. Pink liquid with white chunkies... Sick. I shook my head and winced as her body tensed and she heaved again. A few more times and she leaned back on the pillows and groaned. I rested a gentle hand across her stomach and smiled as she covered the hand with her own.  
  
"Don't leave..." She repeated the words for a third time. With a shake of my head I smiled a little.  
  
"No... I won't leave. I promise." Content with that answer, Hermione, the love of my life, drifted into her own private little dream world.  
  
I stayed awake until the bed side clock read 5:00am. Thinking. Thinking. Always thinking. I spent most of this thinking time gazing at the girl who had claimed my heart, thinking how beautiful she was. Both inside and out.  
  
"Why can't I have you..." Was my final thought before I drifted into a dream world of my own, full of visions of me and her... Together and happy. Too bad dreams don't always come true.  
  
Yet Another Note: Up Next. The Talent Show! Hermione, Luna and Lavender shake it on stage then Ginny and another person sing. General stupidness will ensue. Be warned. ^_^ 


	3. Talent Show Fever: Part One

Authors Note: Thank you all for the awesome comments. I really do appreciate them. I'm going to be more active in my story writing, promise. Lyrics taken from Evanescence, of course.

And... I'm sorry this took so long. School's been horrible lately.

**Talent Show Fever: Part One**

The squeal of joy that was sounded somewhere behind me, making me jump. The book in my lap toppled to the floor with a loud thud, drawing the attention of more than one of my classmates. Blushing furiously, I grabbed the book and set it down on the big comfy red couch I'd found a place on. I turned to look at what all the commotion was about, but by then more than a dozen boys and girls alike where all crowding around one wall.

I slipped onto the ground and walked over, tapping one of the kids on the shoulder.

"Oi. What's goin' on?" The kid regretfully tore his gaze from the middle of the crowd and said "There's gonna be a Talent Show, right here in Hogwarts! There're cash prizes, House Points and a 'secret' prize to be won." I blinked a few times, slowly processing the jumble of words that had flew from his mouth before smiling slightly. A talent show, eh? That's something I could definitely do.

After a quick look around, I realized this wasn't going to be just another walk in the park. Already Dean and Seamus were talking excitedly in a corner. The twins were chattering, hands waving wildly in the air. I was almost afraid to ask what they were up to. So I didn't. Another look around revealed the object of my affection talking in quiet tones to Lavender. With a shrug I headed over to them.

"Hullo." Instead of the warm welcome I'd expected, both looked rather startled.

"Oh. Hi Ginny. We have to run. I'll talk to you later okay?" Before Hermione could hear a response, she disappeared from the room, followed closely by Lavender. I frowned, feeling more than a bit rejected.

Harry and Ron found me, still staring off in the direction Hermione had gone.

"What're you doin' for the talent show?" Harry asked me while throwing a companionable arm around my shoulders. I instinctively put my arm around his back, letting my hand settle on his waist.

"I dunno yet." Ron tilted his head a bit at me, looking... God help me... thoughtful. He then blurted out something that actually sounded like a good idea. What the hell?

"You should get up there and sing. I always hear ya 'round the Burrow and you're really good." With a compliment like that, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. I think I will." Harry ruffled my hair a bit before dodging out of hitting reach. Damn Quidditch reflexes. I swung anyways.

"Hey hey hey! No need to be so violent." He shouted and held his hands up in defense. Shaking my head, I smiled.

"Get outta here." I commanded, trying to tame my now messy hair. Ron and Harry ducked out of the room, no doubt to go talk about their act. With Ron's comment in mind I headed out of the common room.

It was less than half a day to the Talent Show and I felt like shit. I'd talked to Hermione a total of 20 minutes the whole week. Literally. If I'd ever felt ignored before... It was nothing compared to this. I usually got into the Great Hall just in time to see her rush past, breakfast in hand, hollering a "Hi Gin!".

I threw my arms above my head, reveling in the sensation of each muscle stretching out. The last class was finally over. I rolled my shoulders, trying to work the nervous tension away. It wouldn't go. The Talent Show was less than 3 hours away and I had claimed the 8th spot... out of about 20. Neville was first, doing something on the little known facts of Herbology. I had to give him credit. The kid had guts to go up there with THAT act. I suppose that was why he was in Gryffindor.

Other acts I was aware of were Fred and Georges comedy act. Consisting of pranks, funny stories and a few jokes. Ron and Harry were doing some rather "daring" broom maneuvers. Dean and Seamus had decided to do some sort of dancing. The acts went on and varied greatly. I knew Hermione and Lavender were doing something... But she'd refused to tell me. Don't I feel special.

I rubbed my hands on my robes, working away the cold clammy feeling. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe I should back out while I still had the time._ Thoughts flew through my head and served only to make me a bit more nervous.

With class dismissed, I rushed to the Great Hall. Each step I took was matched with a muttered curse. I wasn't exactly happy and I don't think there was one person in the entire school who couldn't tell. Without really thinking about it, my feet carried me to the Slytherin table.

"We need to talk. Now." The platinum haired boy turned to look at me, raising a quizzical brow. For a moment I was sure he'd snap out some nasty comment, but he stood and followed me quietly from the Hall.

"IcantdothisI'llscrewupIwon'trememberthewordsWhatifmyvoicecracks?!." My words came out in a heated rush, surprising both him and me from the look of it. His brow rose again and again I expected harsh words or some type of put down. Instead I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder before he began to talk.

"Look, Weasly, would I have asked you to do this if I didn't think you were the best?" A quick glance up at him told me the answer, which I kept to myself.

"You may be the only person in this damn school that can actually match MY talent." I knew he was kidding. Most of his arrogance was just for show. His hard gaze softened slightly to prove my previous thoughts and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Him and Harry are a lot alike. Hell forbid they ever admit it though.

"You can do this. I know you can. And I can't do it without you. So like it or not, you'll be going up on that stage. We clear?" Though the words seemed commanding, the soft hint of amusement dancing in both his eyes and voice told me otherwise.

My mumbled reply sparked a bout of laughter from the usually serious boy. "Yes Master Draco." Once the laughter faded, he winked at me. An act that would've once horrified me, now served only to amuse me.

"I think I like the sound of that..." I shook my head at his retreating form. Who would've though... I'd found a friend in a foe.

Nervous didn't even begin to describe how I felt. As I watched Neville clumsily walking around the stage, I felt the urge to throw up or run away. The place the teachers usually dine had been transformed into a beautifully crafted stage. I was willing to bet anything Dumbledor had done it with a wave of his wand. There were now chairs set up in front of the stage instead of the usual house tables. Students not taking part in the Show were slowly filtering in, taking seats wherever they were available.

I pressed against my knuckles, a small amount of tension draining with each sickening pop that was heard, only to return seconds later and twice as bad. The candles over the seats dimmed and Neville began his bumbling speech. Watching from the side of the stage, just behind the curtain, I could see the beads of sweat starting to form on his brow already. He stumbled over a word I didn't know and turned bright red, looking towards me. I flashed a smile, hoping my own nervousness wasn't at all shown.

For a second I thought he'd run, but instead he looked back towards the rest of the school with a valor rarely seen and continued, making a few mistakes but none too embarrassing.

He left the stage with a round of roaring applause. I think everyone was just clapping because he'd finished. Not everyone was as interested in plants as our boy Neville. The Gryffindor threw out another round of fierce clapping as both Dean and Seamus strode on stage. Dean gave the crowd an exaggerated wink while Seamus simply moved to his spot on the floor. I smiled a bit and shook my head. They where dressed the same with a few minor differences. While one wore a red baseball cap turned backwards, the other wore a black one. Their shoes, the likes of which I'd never seen, matched the color of their hats. Other than this, they were both dressed in loose fitting T-shirts and jeans, black in color.

A loud tune started pumping out of the speakers and Dean grinned, moving to the middle of the stage. He then proceeded to do the weirdest looking dance I'd ever seen. I figured it was a muggle thing when a few of the muggle born let out whistles and cheers. The dance mainly consisted of spinning around and getting in and out of weird positions. Odd. That and the messed up movement of body parts in ways that made it look like something was flowing through him. After Dean, Seamus took the stage, wowing the crowds when he did a headstand, then spun around, balancing only on the top of his head. I found out later this was indeed a muggle dance called break dancing. Probably from the broken bones received learning all those moves.

The acts went on, a few people singing, another few dancing, all trying to show off the skills they had. A mere 7 acts passed before some 5th year from Hufflepuff tapped my shoulder.

"Five minutes." My breath caught in my throat. Five minutes? I couldn't... I wouldn't!

A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I instantly knew who it was.

"You'll do fine. Not as well as me... But fine just the same." Draco's feigned arrogance had never been so welcome. I tried to think of some witty reply but came up short once again. Dammit. Draco spun me around and looked me over in a way that was anything but sexual.

"You look fabulous. I know you can sing. You know you can sing. What's the problem?" He questioned, looking genuinely concerned.

"The song..." I choked out meekly.

"What? Do you want to change it?" I snorted, the blonde looked funny when near panicked.

"No. It's a great song... I'm just not... Never mind." He seemed to accept it, and for that I was grateful. This was one moment I didn't have an excuse for. I heard our names announced and the world spun uncertainly around me. Gasps and whispers rose from the crowd. Ginny and Draco? It was impossible. Their houses had always been mortal enemies. Hell, their _families_ had always been mortal enemies.

With a sure hand, Draco shoved me on stage. The lights hit me with an almost blinding intensity, radiating heat down on me. My stunning partner strode from off stage, earning a few more whispers. Smoothing a hand over my stomach, I looked over the audience, desperately trying not to faint. Draco took a small bow and spoke.

"An odd pairing, to be sure, but you'll find we work quite well together. Right Gin-Gin?" I bristled at the use of his adoptive pet name for me but only gave a short nod along with a small glare in return. Draco grinned widely. He looked at me expectantly and waited for me to say the words I'd practiced over and over. After glancing at Hermione, who was to my right just off stage, I spoke to the audience.

"I chose this song because of the lyrics. They go well with my emotions lately." The music started at my last word and I swallowed thickly again, wishing I could get some amount of moisture into my throat. When I softly started the first few words, I was surprised to find my voice was steady at all.

**I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark**

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of Draco's voice rising behind me as I started the chorus. His voice worked perfectly with my own, twining around the sounds I made to make both of us better.

**Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
  
Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you)  
I'll save you  
  
Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly  
  
Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly  
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness**


End file.
